Active Skills
Active skills are special skills that must be manually activated in battle. Each skill posseses a cooldown time, every battle turn or step decreases this cooldown by one (' Note': As of update 1.0.9, stepping on an empty square will NOT decrease the Active Skills' cooldown). When the cooldown reaches zero and the elemental icon glows the skill is available for usage. Once the skill is used, the cooldown will reset to its max value. Tapping a unit when the elemental icon is not glowing allows you see how many turns it will take to activate the skill. Note: Although they waste SP, movement traps are not considered a turn. Last Updated: July 23rd 2016 ( Last Unit Released: N°2093, ) Skill Ups Active skills can be "leveled up" to decrease cooldown time. This can be done by fusing a unit with another that posseses the same active Skill. Active skill leveling isn't definite, there's only a 10% chance that the active skill will level up. There are several things to note about active skill leveling up and cooldowns: *The active skill the units possess must match up in names, if the names do not match up a level up will never occur. *Each unit fed is calculated independently, therefore it does not matter whether you fuse them all at once or one at a time. *Active skill levels carry over when the unit evolves, but only if the evolution possesses the same skill. *Different active skills have different maximum and minimum cooldowns. Damage If the Active Skill does damage that uses the unit's ATK stat ( "n times Atk" (i.e. "25xATK") such as Tale of Bamboo and Holy Grail), the damage formula is: (Active Skill Multiplier)*(Unit Atk)*(LS1)*(LS2)*(AS Boost)*(Element)*(Passive Bonus)*(Enemy Malus) - Defense = Final Damage *'Unit Attack' is the number listed under the unit's info (including + values). *'LS1' and LS2 are multipliers that are given from leader skills. If the leader skills are not multipliers, these are excluded from the equation. *'AS Boost' is an active skill multiplier such as Strong: Light, or Vulcan: Boost. Of course if one these isn't active, it's excluded from the equation. *'Elemental value' is determined by weakness or resistance on the enemy side. If the enemy is weak to the attack, damage is doubled. If it is strong against the attack, damage is halved. Neutrality results in no bonus. *Some units have passive skills that increase the unit's attack power if certain conditions are met (being full HP, fighting a enemy of a certain race...) *There are active skills such as The Hell Flames Burns that increase the damage the enemies receive from a certain element. *Some active skills can reduce the enemies's defense. If the Active Skill deals penetrative damage (such as I am a Cat), it will ignore the target's defense no matter how high it is. Active Skills that do fixed damage like Summer Night's Dream won't be affected by the unit's ATK stat, boost, or Leader Skill Multiplier, but can be affected by the enemy's element: (Damage)*(Element) = Final Damage Effect Stacking An active skill's effect will not stack with another skill's if they give the exact same result. The first one used will always take priority. Note that this is also the case if you get the active skill's effect from an Enemy Skill. *'Example n°1:' Using Sending D-Mail will not work nor will give additional delay if the effect of a Clock Down used earlier is still active. Lóngjuǎnfēng's BOOST effect won't work either. *'Example n°2:' If High Defender (10% of damage reduced for 99 turns) is still active, Raid Protection (100% damage reduced for 1 turn) won't work. *'Example n°3:' If you get hit by [[Burial Hall Rosenia|Tilson's Enemy Skill 「邪魔をするな」]] that increases the attack of your Fire, Water and Wind units from 100% to 101%, you won't be able to use a stronger Attack Boost skill for these units like Strong: Fire. But if two skills reach similar effects in a different way and with different advantages/disadvantages, they will stack. *'Example n°1': Prydwen that reduces damage received will work with Complete World that reduces enemies' attack. It will also work with the skill Glittery Summer that passively reduces damage received by 5%. *'Example n°2': Strong: Fire that increases the attack of all Fire units will work with The Hell Flames Burns that increases the Fire damage the enemy's receive. (Note that it's Fire "damage" and not "from Fire units", a Void attack from a Fire unit will only be affected by Strong: Fire in this case.) An unit can receive an attack bonus from different Attack Enhances at the same time. There are three categories of Attack Enhances: Element enhance, Race enhance, and All enhance. An unit can be affected by four Attack Enhance skills in the same turn: *'Example n°1': In a team like this , if all Active Skills are used in the same turn: *All units will be affected by 's Strong: Pyon (increases Light units' attack by 2x) AND 's Glitter of Aegis (increases all units' attack by 1.25x). * will also receive another boost from her own Holy Hands (increases Human units' attack by 1.5x). *Same as , will get an additional enhance from her Fairy Dance (increases Fairy units' attack by 1.2x). * will benefit from ALL the enhances above thanks to her double Race Human/Fairy. *So the total enhance bonus received by each unit is: ** : ATK x 2 x 1.25 ** : ATK x 2 x 1.25 ** : ATK x 2 x 1.25 x 1.5 ** : ATK x 2 x 1.25 x 1.2 ** : ATK x 2 x 1.25 x 1.5 x 1.2 Types of Active Skills A description of the types of Active Skills currently in-game and listed at the end of this page. Active Skills' List Active Skills/Attacking Skills|Attacking Skills Active Skills/Healing Skills|Healing Skills Active Skills/SP Healing Skills|SP Healing Skills Active Skills/Status Healing Skills|Status Healing Skills Active Skills/Drain Skills|Drain Skills Active Skills/Cannons|Cannons Active Skills/Gravity|Gravity Active Skills/Poison|Poison Active Skills/Delay|Delay Active Skills/Extend Turn|Extend Turn Active Skills/Random Knockout|Random Knockout Active Skills/Defense Break|Defense Break Active Skills/Defense Up|Defense Up Active Skills/Attack Break|Attack Break Active Skills/Attack Enhance|Attack Enhance Active Skills/Panel Change|Panel Change Active Skills/Panel Refresh|Panel Refresh Active Skills/Board Manipulation|Board Manipulation Active Skills/Cooldown Decrease|Cooldown Decrease Active Skills/BOOST Increase|BOOST Increase Active Skills/Elemental Damage Up|Elemental Damage Up Active Skills/Panel Set|Panel Set Category:Unit Information